Of Sirens and Sorcey
by Siren of the arts and the silvery death
Summary: Oh the things you get from mixing blood with magical creatures. This being said, what if Lily Evens wasn't Harry's mother? As life often shows, nothing is as it seems...


**Of Sirens and Sorcery**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and co., but I do own this plot and all OCs._

Note:The begining takes place in the Marauders' Time and then goes into Harry's Time.

Note 2:I have changed some pairing that are in JKR's books, and I'll only tell you that it is a HP/DM pairing-but not till much later.

Note 3: As of reading HBP, I decided I didn't really like the way it turned out, great book, just not good for how I want to write my story.

Note 4:(last note I swear) I love Sirius Black, as such he will be in this story, as of how-you'll find out.

Chapter 1: Of Blood Lines and Family Ties.

For as long as one can remember, the family as been important to every ancient civilization. The wizarding world is no different. The pureblood families have tracked, recorded, and monitered their family lines since the beginings of written history. No one is positive how the blood has stayed so pure up until recent times, though most assume it is due to the mixing of magical creatures.

The most common of the creatures mixed with are: veela, vampires, sirens, and catanies. The veela are known for marrying into the Malfoy family almost constantly, while the Potter family is known for its vampiric ancestors. The Snapes are the most famous of the families that have produced sirens, having catanies and veela mixed in their blood so throughly. The Black family is one of the only families known to still mix with catanies anymore.

These creatures have kept these lines thriving for the past millions of years, yet no one can prove this for fact as the blood lines are closely guarded secrets. One thing is for sure with out saying though, the amount of sorcers and sorceresses born to these families is far greater than any other family; this is where our story starts.

The date is December 30, the time is 11:45, and Maria-Christina Sylvia-Snape is just going into labor with her soon to be born baby girl; while in the manor of her brother, Christopher Snape, her sister-in-law, Catrina Konstintine-Snape, just finishes her seven hour delivery of one Severus Lucifer Konstintine-Snape.

After eleven hours of labor, Artemis Morgana Fey Sylvia-Snape is born to the proud parents of Maria-Christina Sylvia-Snape and Maricus Snape. The girl was healthy and beautiful with large, wide dark blue eyes that were sure to captivate the world, and a tuff of raven hair. She had a small, button nose and her fame would be delicate and femine when she grew. She was truly the baby girl every mother dreamed of and every father strived to protect from boys.

As the years went by, the two Snape children were found together at almost all hours of the day. Severus was protective of her at the parties their parents attended, while Artemis tried all she could to spice up the night. At the tender ages of six, the two Snapes were the life of the party for the children. However, the girls didn't find the female Snape quite as entertaining as the boys did. This is not the scene we want though, the scene is an eight year old Artemis talking with an eight year old Lucius Malfoy.

"When do you think the Potters will get here?" asked the soft voice of the female Snape. Lucius shrugged.

"They always push the limits of fashionably late, or so says my mum." Artemis giggled as she rolled her eyes.

"Only you Lucius, only you." Lucius smiled smugly. Artemis turned to look at the door and saw Severus glaring at the Potter boy, James Potter. Artemis frowned and walked over to them.

"I'm not saying that, Snape." James said while Severus glared icily.

"Then what are you saying, Potter?" he sneered.

"I'm saying, that you're a queer." Artemis' eyes narrowed and she stepped in front of Severus.

"Want to repeat yourself, Potter? Or are you not man enough to say it now?" Artemis said in a deadly calm voice. This was a side of the girl no one had ever seen. Her oceanic-blue eyes seemed to have frozen over in disdain, her stance was nonchalant, while her voice carried an icy edge to it that sent shivers down the boys' spines. James shifted uncomfortably.

"I said he was queer." he said in a lower tone but still loud enough. Artemis's gaze seemed to lower to subzero levels. Sirius Black suddenly appeared beside James.

"Back off, girly." Sirius said. This only caused more anger to pulse off of the female Snape.

"You know what?" Lucius said calmly,"You're not even worth our time, low lifes." He said it with a haugthiness that would soon be patented to the Malfoys. Artemis leaned closer to them.

"I'd be careful if I was you, never know what enemies you might have." With that, she spun on her heel and strode away with her head held high; Lucius and Severus trailed behind her. James and Sirius glanced at each other and gulped.

Eight Years Later  
(They're 16 now for those of you who suck at math...)

James Potter, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin were the only Gryffindors left in Hogwarts. They were walking down the stairs to the Great Hall when they heard voices coming up from the dungeons. They stood to the side and listened closely.

"Really, Sev, don't you think you're a bit old for such school boy fights." came a soft, melodic voice. The voice was definately femine.

"Don't start with me, my darling cousin." the voice was deep, smooth, and filled with playfulness. The figures appeared and the boys gasped. It was Severus Snape and a beautiful woman. She had knee length raven locks tied back in a perfect braid, deep oceanic-blue orbs you could drown in, ivory complexion, long legs, and the perfect hourglass figure that any woman would kill for. She wore a pair of muggle dark demin jeans and a long sleeved dark emerald gothic-style top. James gulped while the other two gaped. The woman laughed a soft twinkling laugh.

"Oh please, my darling Severus, these fights with Potter have gotten to the point where they're meaningless!" her voice was filled with laughter and fondness. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Yes, they are quite mundane. But, my lovely Artemis, my fights with Black are the justified ones." the woman, Artemis, laughed and turned to speak when she saw them and stopped. The boys froze as they watched her eyes fade to a chilling silver. Severus turned, curious as to what she was staring at and glared at them.

"Potter, Black, Lupin." Artemis smirked at the ridiculousness of the way he said their names. Sirius snapped his mouth shut and glared at the two Snapes, Remus just stood trying his best to be neutral, and James stared at Artemis in awe; he didn't even register that Severus had spoken.

"Hello James Potter, Sirius Black. I see you've only grown physically and not mentally." Artemis said in a condescending voice, crossing her arms infront of her, this only pushed up her fairly large breasts. James swallowed hard. Remus saw this and blinked; only Lily had had this affect on James until now.

"What are you doing here, Artemis? You're not even a good enough witch to go to Hogwarts." Sirius knew it was a low blow, but the Blacks have hated the Snapes since the 12th century and that won't change just because he and his family don't see eye to eye about muggleborns. Artemis turned narrowed eyes on him and he felt his insides freeze.

"For your information, Black, I am a sorceress - not a witch. I attend Morgana's Academy of Sorcery and Ancients. I have no need to attend you pitiful establishment. The reason I am here, is to spend the hols with my dear cousin. And I have permission, so don't go rushing to your Headmaster wishing to get rid of me. " Artemis spoke with a strong, yet chilling voice that told them of power and privilege they would never have. Sirius bristled at the way she spoke to him. Remus eyed her with a new sense of respect and awe, but still did not speak for fear of losing his neutrality. James finally shook himself out of his stupor.

"I'm sure your cousin needs the company," he said, but it didn't have the edge it normal would. Artemis turned to him and blinked.

"I warned you once, and I'll do it again. You should fear the things that go bump in the night, boys. You never know who among them is your enemy." She turned on her heel and walked with long strides to the Great Hall for lunch, Severus right beside her. The three Gryffindors stared at the door as it closed. Remus glanced at his two friends. Sirius was fuming, while James seemed to have drifted into his own little dream world.

" So how exactly do you know Snape's cousin?" he asked into the silence. Sirius snapped his head towards him.

" Our parents used to drag us to the seasonal pureblood parties. They are the only Sanpe kids, so they of course were there." Sirius said in a dark voice. James smirked at him.

"You didn't seem to mind them until Artemis started to stick up for Snape." Remus shook his head. That statment would have made no sense had he not known what they were talking about. Sirius had the decency to look embarassed.

"Yeah, well...let's just go eat." Sirius huffed and walked to the Great Hall angrily. James chuckled and followed, while Remus slowly trailed behind them. The boys sat down for lunch, but it wasn't 'til they stood to leave that they noticed Lucius Malfoy was still there for the Yule Holidays.

"Damn it all! Snivellus has his bloody cousin vist him, and that git Malfoy stays as well!" Sirius spat. James shared a look with Remus.

"You're just mad becuase no matter what you do, Artemis always gets under your skin." James said as he strolled out of the Great Hall. Sirius huffed and crossed his arms as he followed. Remus hid his laughter behind his hand.

"Why not make a truce or something? I mean, Artemis seems to think this fighting is stupid, and I just so happen to agree with her." Remus said with conviction.

"Always the level headed one of the group, Moony." James said chuckling. Sirius, however, didn't seem to think the idea was all that great. 

"No way! I'll never be friends with a Snape! Never!" 

2 days later

Remus ran into Artemis in the library, where he had gone to finish his potions essay without the two pranksters hovering over him. She had been sitting at a table with books opened and scattered about the table; she scribbled notes down quickly on a peice of parchment with a look of calculating concentration on her face. Remus stood before her and coughed softly. She looked up and he had to hold in a gasp. Her pupils had become cat like slights and her iris was a thin line of silvery-blue around it. However, after she blinked he found him self looking in to very normal, oceanic-blue eyes.

"Yes?" she spoke kindly and softly. It was as if she feared raising her voice. Remus shook his head.

"I was wondering if I could study with you. My friends seem more interested in pranks then a potions essay." Remus said with a smile and prayed she wouldn't send him away; she did appear to be working on some kind of potion.

" I suppose so, you may use any of the boks i have out if you wish. Just ask me if I'm using it currently." she then turned back to her notes and ignored him. Remus sat and pulled out his essay. They didn't speak until a gasp caught both of their attention. It just happened to be James and Sirius. Sirius looked betrayed, while James just looked confused.

"Moony! What's going on here?" Sirius hissed. Remus shifted nerviously and glanced from Sirius, to James, to Artemis, and back to Sirius. Artemis stared blankly at them, but blinked in surprise as Sirius began to rant about Remus betraying them by being with a Snape and not with them, his friends.

"Do shut up, you're giving me a head ache." Artemis spoke in a chilling tone that made all the boys turn to her as if just noticing she was there. Sirius glared at her.

"This is your fault! So I don't think I will!" Artemis turned narrowed eyes to the blue-eyed Gryffindor. Remus gasped this time, her eyes were the same way they were when he first saw her in the library. James froze where he stood and Sirius blinked in shock.

" Shut up and get over yourself, Black. You don't own your friends." she said softly, but forcefully. Sirius glared at and as he was about to snap at her, James cut in.

"Remus was just doing his essay Sirius. He told us before he left remember." James said this but his eyes never left Artemis. Sirius glanced at him and noticed he wasn't looking at him, so he followed James' line of vision and growled. It was like he was suddenly the bad guy! He sighed and looked away from Artemis. He might was well accept that one Snape was going to befriend him, whether he wanted or not.

"Sorry." Sirius muttered as he watched the female Snape heir from the corner of his eyes. Remus beamed at him and Artemis seemed to soften. 

"You're forgiven." she spoke in a softer, more soothing tone of voice. She smiled warmly at them before turning back to her notes. Sirius shifted then thrust his hand forward.

"Truce?" Artemis looked at him then his hand.

"I'm guessing this only goes for me." Even as she said this she shook his hand.

"Of course. I can't have any more Snapes as friends. It goes against being a Black." Artemis laughed out right at this. Sirius smirked down at her as Remus laughed and James grinned.

"Yes, becuase you so much of what I'd expect a Black to be!" she laughed until Madame Prince hissed at her to be quite in the library. Artemis muttered 'sorry' and turned back to her notes with a grin on her face. James and Sirius sat down and Remus grinned at them.

"So what are you working on?" James asked as if they had been the best of mates for the past eight years. Artemis' smile turned positively wicked.

"I have a werewolf friend that needs a cure, or something close to it." The three boys froze and stared at her in shock. Artemis grinned back at them.

"You must remember boy, Me and Severus are only cousins. I'm not nearly as gloomy and sulky as he is." she hid her laughter behind her hand as the boys' jaws droped. "Trying to catch flies boys?" This made all their jaws snap shut with a click. They stared at her for a moment.

"When do you think it will be...finished?"Remus asked tentively. She grinned and shrugged.

"I've got what I want it to do, and the ingredients, I just need the order they go in. That I have to ask Sev to do. Sorceress, I am, Potions Master, I'm not." As she said this her eyes shined with a hope and playfulness that the two pureblooded boys hadn't seen for eight years. All three of them grinned at her. Her eyes suddenly turned silver and mischievious.

"And I just happen to know of a werewolf here, among us, that would greatly appericate this." Remus gasped softly while James and Sirius tensed.

End Chapter

HAHA! CLIFFY! sorry, I just had to find a spot to end it. Please tell me what you think so far.


End file.
